Unsanctioned Battle: Joan vs. Vari
ChaosMonsterKing *Loads Dragona nd attaches requip* *9:08Variares 4D *attaches requip* *9:08Ezio Editore da California The battle begins in *3 *2 *1 *9:08ChaosMonsterKingGOOOO SHOOOT DRAGON *9:08Variares 4DGO SHOOT! *9:08ChaosMonsterKingDragon defesne tip and uppercut his bey *9:08Ezio Editore da California And they're off *9:09Variares 4DJUMP! *9:09Ezio Editore da California Dragon already changes to defense tip as he goes to uppercut Dragus *9:09ChaosMonsterKingDragon Jump and uppercut him more *9:09Variares 4DDIVE DOWN *9:09ChaosMonsterKingUse your wings and swords to repel him *9:09Ezio Editore da California Dragus attempts to jump but Dragon jumps too trying to uppercut *9:09Variares 4DCONTACT ZAP! *9:10ChaosMonsterKingINFERNO BLACK RING *9:10Variares 4DREBOUND *9:10Ezio Editore da California Dragus dives down and collides with the uppercut as Dragon uses the wings and swords to repel Dragus *But OH NO WHAT IS THIS DRAGUS ZAPS DRAGON *9:10ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON D: *9:10Variares 4DGET AWAY DRAGUS! *9:10XBoltBladerX[ Wiat what I'm not a ref? *9:11ChaosMonsterKingDragon barrage him rapidly *9:11Variares 4DBARRAGE HIM BACK *9:11ChaosMonsterKingDESTINY PULSE BLADE *9:11Variares 4DREBOUND *11:11 *9:12Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS REBOUNDS AND RIES TO GET AWAY WHILE DRAGON FOLLOWS AND BARRAGES IT AND DRAGUS BARRAGES BACK BUT DRAGON GOES FOR ANOTHER ABILITY *9:12XBoltBladerX[ O.O ] *9:12Variares 4DGET AWAY QUICKLY *9:13ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON JUMP ON ITS FACEBOLT *AND ATTEMPT TO UNSCREW IT *9:13Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS USES REBOUND TO GET AWAY QUICKLY BUT GETS SLIGHTLY DAMAGED *9:13Variares 4DCONTACT ZAP! *9:13ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON TILT YOURSELF AND UPPERCUT HIM *9:13Ezio Editore da California DRAGON JUMPS TOWARDS DRAGUS'S FACEBOLT AND TRIES TO UNSCREW IT BUT GETS ZAPPED *9:13Variares 4DTILT SIDE WAYS! *GET HIM OFF *9:13ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON SMASH IT HEADON *9:13Ezio Editore da California Dragon tries to uppercut Dragus from the top but Dragus tilts making Dragon fall off *9:14Variares 4DRUN! *9:14Ezio Editore da California BUT DRAGON DOES NOT GIVE UP AND GOES FOR DRAGUS *9:14Variares 4DJUMP SO IT GOES UNDER YOU! *9:14Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS RUNS FROM DRAGON THOUGH *9:14ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON NOW *REVERSE YOUR ROTATION *9:14Ezio Editore da California AND QUICKLY JUMPS TO DODGE *9:14Variares 4DDIVE! *9:14ChaosMonsterKingAND SMASH HIS TIP BEFORE HE HITS THE GROUD *9:15Ezio Editore da California OH BUT WHAT IS THIS DRAGON REVERSES ROTATION AND SMASHES AT DRAGUS'S TIP *9:15Variares 4DIT'S METAL, SUCKA *9:15ChaosMonsterKingDRAGON NOW BUST IT AND BARRAGE HIM *9:15Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS TRIES TO DIVE BUT IT'S TIP GETS HIT IN MIDAIR AND IT LOSES BALANCE *9:15ChaosMonsterKingINFERNO BLACK RING *9:15Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS BEING UNBALANCED GETS BARRAGED BY DRAGON TAKING DAMAGE *9:15ChaosMonsterKingSET HIM ABLAZE DRAGON *9:16Ezio Editore da California AND DRAGON RELEASES FIRE AGAIN AT DRAGUS *9:16Variares 4DGO HEAD ON! *9:16ChaosMonsterKingGOOO AT HIM LOKI *9:16Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS IS GETTING BURNT UP *9:16Variares 4DSPAZ AROUND *AND BAIL *9:16Ezio Editore da California BUT HERE COMES LOKI TO SMASH AT DRAGUS *9:16Variares 4DRE-QUIP! *Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *9:16ChaosMonsterKingLOOKIIII GOOOOOOOOOOO *DESTINY PULSE BLADE *9:16Variares 4DTUNE UP: BARRIER! *BARRAGE HIM NOW! *9:17Ezio Editore da California LOKI GOES FOR ANOTHER ABILITY *9:17ChaosMonsterKingLOKI NOW *ABAILITY *COMBO *9:17Ezio Editore da California WHILE DRAGUS USES IT'S RE QUIP *9:17ChaosMonsterKingINFERNO BLACK RING ONE LAST TIME *AND CROSSRIDE THE TWILIGHT *9:17Ezio Editore da California LOKI CLASHES WITH DRAGUS *AND IT'S A COLLISION * *sparks flying* *9:18Variares 4DFULL FORCE! *9:18Ezio Editore da California BUT OH NO DRAGON USES AN ABILITY COMBO *9:18ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI YOU CAN DO IT *9:18Variares 4DMOVE BACK AND DEACTIVATE RE-QUIP *9:18ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOO YOU CAN DO IT *9:18Variares 4DNOW SLAM HIM *9:18ChaosMonsterKingSMASH HIM *9:18Ezio Editore da California LOKI COVERS ITSELF IN FLAMES AND RELEASES THEM *STRIKING DRAGUS HARD *9:18Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *JUMP! *9:19Ezio Editore da California AS DRAGUS TRIES TO FIGHT BACK IT'S KNOCKED INTO THE STADIUM WALL *LEAVING A CRATER *9:19Variares 4D:O *Welcome, RockLepus145ES, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *9:19ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOOOO *REQUIP *9:19Variares 4D[ Hi Lepus ] *9:19Ezio Editore da California PAUSE *Brb gotta take in the trash *9:19ChaosMonsterKingok *9:19RockLepus145ESHey Vari. *9:19Variares 4Dkay *Welcome, Beybladerspirit29, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *9:19RockLepus145ESWho's battling? *9:20Nexus360Joan vs. Vari *9:20RockLepus145ESHey Spirit *9:20Variares 4DMe and Joan *9:20RockLepus145ESCool. *9:20Variares 4DHey Spirit *9:20Beybladerspirit29Hey Lepus *9:20ChaosMonsterKingHey Spirtit :) *Spirit* :) *9:20Beybladerspirit29Hey Vari *Hey Joan *9:21XBoltBladerXHey Spirit *9:21Beybladerspirit29Hey Bolt *9:22XBoltBladerXdid the battle die? o.o *9:22Variares 4DEz went to bring in the trash *9:22RockLepus145ESIt's paused *9:22XBoltBladerXoh *Lepus *9:23RockLepus145ESHey bolt. *9:24Ezio Editore da California back *Ready? *9:24Variares 4Dyeh *9:24ChaosMonsterKingYes *9:24Ezio Editore da California RESUME *9:24ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOOOO REQUIP *LOCK SYCTHE *9:25Ezio Editore da California AND LOKI ACTIVATES IT'S REQUIP *9:25Variares 4DDRAGUS GET BACK UP AND RAM INTO LOKI! *9:25ChaosMonsterKingAND BARRAGE HIM REPEATEDLY *9:25-TARDIS- LOKI KILL CAPTAIN MURICA *9:25ChaosMonsterKingLEAP AND CROSSRIDE THE TWILIGHT! *9:25Variares 4DJUMP AND DIVE INTO HIM METAL WHEEL FIRST! *TRY AND BREAK HIS FACEBOLT! *9:25Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS MANEUVERS OUT OF THE CRATER AND GOES TO RAM INTO LOKI AS THEY COLLIDE *BUT LOKI LEAPS AND DOES AN ABILITY AGAIN *LOKI'S ON FIRE AGAIN AND IT'S GOING FOR DRAGUS *9:26ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOO RAM HIS FACEBOLT *AND SCARATCH HIM WITH YOUR SPIKES *9:26Variares 4DCONTACT ZAP! *THEN REBOUND! *9:26Ezio Editore da California BUT DRAGUS GOES TO DIVE AT LOKI'S METAL WHEEL AND FACE BOLT *9:27ChaosMonsterKingLOKI DESTINY PULSE BLADE NOWWW *AND EJECT REQUIP AT DRAGUS *9:27Ezio Editore da California LOKI AND DRAGUS COLLIDE *A LOT OF SPARKS* AND DRAGUS GETS SCRATCHED WHILE LOKI GETS ZAPPED *9:27Variares 4DMAGNETIC PULL *BRING LOKI CLOSE *9:27ChaosMonsterKingLOKI *BEARING DRIVE TIP *9:27Variares 4DROTATE AROUND THE ARENA *9:27Ezio Editore da California LOKI CLASHES WITH DRAGUS AS IT RELEASES THE REQUP KNOCKING DRAGUS BACK *9:27ChaosMonsterKingREVERSE ROTATION AND CROSS COUNTER UPPERCUT *9:28Ezio Editore da California BUT LOKI GETS PULLED IN *9:28Variares 4DUNTIL YOU GET ENOUGH SPEED *9:28Ezio Editore da California WHILE DRAGUS ROTATES *9:28ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOOOOOOOOO *COUNTER HIS STRENGTH AND BARRAGE HIM *9:28Ezio Editore da California LOKI GOES TO COUNTER DRAGUS AND UPPERCUT IT *9:28Variares 4DBRING HIM IN WITH MAGNETIC PULL! *9:28Ezio Editore da California WHILE DRAGUS ATTEMPTS TO GAIN SPEED *LOKI AND DRAGUS COLLIDE AGAIN *THESE BEYS JUST KEEP GOING AT IT FOLKS *9:29Variares 4DUSE ALL THAT SPEED AND PUT IN ONE BIG HIT! *9:29Ezio Editore da California *constants sparks* *9:29ChaosMonsterKingGOOOO LOKI *9:29Variares 4DGOOOOOOO DRAGUSSS! *9:29ChaosMonsterKingATTACK HIM WITH THE WINGS AND SWORDS ON YOUR METAL WHEEL *LOKI YOU CAN DO IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:29Ezio Editore da California THIS AN EXTREME COLLISION AND BOTH BEYS BUT THEIR ALL INTO IT *9:29Variares 4DTILT DOWN AND THROW HIM UP INTO THE AIR *9:30-TARDIS- NO NO NO. LOKI KILL IRON MAN *9:30ChaosMonsterKingLOKI GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:30Ezio Editore da California BUT IT'S SO MUCH POWER THAT THEY FLY OFF OF EACH OTHER AND FLY BACK INTO THE STADIUM WALLS LEAVING A MEDIUM SIZE CRATER *9:30ChaosMonsterKingKEVIN *LOKI BARRAGE HIM GOOO *9:30Variares 4DIF HE HITS YOU ENERGY RING USE THE SPIKES ON IT TO DEAL DAMAGE *Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! *9:30ChaosMonsterKingLOKI UPPERCUT HIM SLANT YOURSELF *9:31Variares 4DOUT RUN HIM! *AND START ROTATING AROUND THE STADIUM *9:31ChaosMonsterKingloki wait in the center of the stadium *9:31Ezio Editore da California LOKI GOES TO BARRAGE UPPERCUT DRAGUS *BUT DRAGUS TRIES TO OUT RUN LOKI BY GOING AROUND THE STADIUM *BUT LOKI GOES TO THE CENTER *9:32Variares 4DKEEP ROTATING AROUND THE STADIUM UNTIL YOU GAIN ENOUGH SPEED! *TO CREATE A TORNADO *9:32ChaosMonsterKingLOKI CRASH HIM WITH YOUR SPEED *AND STOP HIMM *9:32Variares 4DJUMP OVER HIM *9:32Ezio Editore da California LOKI GOES TO CRASH AT DRAGUS *BUT DRAGUS QUICKLY DODGES WITH A JUMP *DRAGUS IS FAILING AT CREATING A TORNADO THOUGH *9:33ChaosMonsterKingLOKI NOW REVERSE ROTATION *AND SMASH HIS TIP *9:33Variares 4DSLAM HIM *SPECIAL MOVE! RISE DRAGUS AND FEAST UPON ALL THE ELECTRICITY YOU CAN FIND! *9:33ChaosMonsterKingGOOOO LOKI *9:33Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS AND LOKI COLLIDE AS DRAGUS'S FUSION WHEEL CRACKS *9:33ChaosMonsterKingHISSASTUS TENGI *LINK JOKERS CATASTROPHIC OUTBREAKKKKK GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI *GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU *9:34Variares 4DKEEP CHARGING! *9:34ChaosMonsterKingUSE ALLL YOUR POWER LOKI *9:34Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS DOES IT'S SPECIAL MOVE AND ABSORBS ELECTRICITY *9:34ChaosMonsterKingCREATE YOUR GRAVITY FIELD LOKI *9:34Variares 4DFire. *9:34ChaosMonsterKingAND DISTORT HIS ELECTRICITY *YOU CAN DO IT *GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:34Variares 4DNOW HIT HIM WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED *9:34Ezio Editore da California LOKI TRIES TO DISTORT DRAGUS'S ELECTIRICYT *BUT IT'S TOO LATE *9:35ChaosMonsterKingLOKI D: *9:35Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS RELEASES THE BEAM AT LOKI *9:35Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *9:35ChaosMonsterKingLOKI *TURN AND *RELEASE YOUR FIRE *COMBINE IT *WITH CROSSRIDE THE TWILIGHT *SP AND ABILITY COMBO *YOU CAN DO IT *9:35Ezio Editore da California LOKI ATTEMPTS TO COUNTER WITH IT'S FIRE *9:35ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:35Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:35Ezio Editore da California AND COMBINES IT'S SP AND AN ABILITY TOGETHER *WHAT AN AMAZING SITE FOLKS *9:35-TARDIS- LOKI USE THE AESIR POWER. SUMMON THOR *AND ODIN *9:35ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI *9:35Variares 4D *eyes turn gold* *9:35-TARDIS- AND GJIALAHORN *9:35Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAGUS! *9:35Ezio Editore da California LOKI'S FLAMES COLLIDE WITH THE BEAM *9:36ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI PUSH HIM BACK WITH ALL THE FORCE YOU HAVE *9:36Nexus360with the Nordic archetype *9:36Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:36ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI *YOU CAN DO ITT *9:36Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAGUS *9:36Ezio Editore da California *a small light starts to shine in betweent he fire and the beam* *9:36ChaosMonsterKingLOKI WE CAN DO IT *ALLL YOUR POWER *9:36Ezio Editore da California *it gets bigger* *9:36ChaosMonsterKingYOU CAN DOOOO ITT *9:37Ezio Editore da California *and bigger* * *EXPLOSION* *9:37Variares 4DUSE ALLLLLLLLL THE POWER! *9:37ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAGON LOKI *9:37Ezio Editore da California *EXPLOSION* * *bright ass light engulfs the whole arena* *9:37-TARDIS- REVEAL FACEDOWN. SOLEMN AUTHORITY. LOKI IS IMMUNE TO EXPLOSIS *9:37Ezio Editore da California *covers eyes* *9:37RockLepus145ESXD *9:37Nexus360[ ] *9:38Variares 4D[ ] *9:38ChaosMonsterKingLOKI CMON YOU CAN DO IT *D: *9:38Ezio Editore da California *light is clearing* *9:38Variares 4DGOOOOOOOO WITH ALL YOU HAVEEEEEEEE~! *9:38Ezio Editore da California *light goes away* *Loki is SEVERELY DAMAGED AND WOBBLING *AND DRAGUS'S FUSION WHEEL IS BROKE *BROKEN* *BARELY SPINNING *9:39ChaosMonsterKingD: *Loki *CMON *9:39Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNTIL YOU BREAK COMPLETELY! *9:39ChaosMonsterKingLOKI EVADE HIM *JUMP OVER HIM *9:39Variares 4DGO *9:39Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS AIN'T GIVIN UP YET THOUGH AND GOES AT LOKI *9:39ChaosMonsterKingAND SMASH HIS FACEBOLT *9:39Variares 4DMAGNETIC PULL *9:39ChaosMonsterKingLOKI WITH ALL YOUR POWER *USE YOUR MAGNETS AND REVERSE HIS *9:39Ezio Editore da California BUT LOKI USES IT'S LAST BITS OF STRENGTH TO JUMP OVER DRAGUS AND SMASH ON IT'S FACE BOLT *9:39Variares 4DSTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE *9:39ChaosMonsterKingYOU CAN DOOOO IT *I BELIEVE IN YOUUUU WE CAN WIN THIS *GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI *9:40XBoltBladerXo.o *9:40Variares 4DUSE THE LEFTOVER ELECTRICITY TO FIRE A BEAM UP! *9:40Ezio Editore da California AND THE MAGNETS REPEL EACH OTHER AND BOTH ATTACKS *Farewell, Auralightmessmore, Come back any time! *9:40Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS TRIES TO USE THE LEFTOVER ELECTRICITY BUT IS TOO WEAK TO USE IT *Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *9:40ChaosMonsterKingGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOKI *USE YOUR REMAINING STRENGTH TO STRIKE HIM AND BREAK HIS FUSION WHEEL *9:40Ezio Editore da California LOKI GOES AT DRAGUS AGAIN WOBBLING *9:40Variares 4DDART AROUND UNTIL YOU SHAKE HIM OFF *9:40-TARDIS- I havent seen this much denial in a battle since John Travolta Married Kelly Preston *9:41Variares 4D^lol *9:41FusionXHelios5980 TW in 19 minutes *9:41XBoltBladerXLepus, PM *9:41Ezio Editore da California Dragus darts around but this waste his stamina EXTREMELY *9:41ChaosMonsterKingLOKI STOP AND STAY STILL *KEVIN *9:41Variares 4DSTOP AND TILT *9:41ChaosMonsterKingPRESERVE YOUR REMAING STAMINA *9:41Ezio Editore da California Loki stops the attack and preserves stamina *9:42Variares 4DCARVE INTO HIS TIP WITH YOUR ENERGY RING *9:42ChaosMonsterKingLOKI JUMP ON HIS FACEBOLT *AND UNSCREW IT *YOU CAN DO IT *9:42Variares 4DGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *9:42Ezio Editore da California while Dragus goes again and Loki tries to jump but is wobbling too much to do so *Farewell, RockLepus145ES, Come back any time! *9:42Variares 4DJUMP UNTIL HE COMES OFF *9:43Ezio Editore da California Loki loses more stamina attempting the jump and Dragus hits Loki *9:43ChaosMonsterKingLOKI *9:43-TARDIS- I remember *9:43ChaosMonsterKingEVADE *9:43-TARDIS- I remember the worry worry *9:43ChaosMonsterKingHIM AND KEEP TO YOURSELF *9:43Variares 4DNAIL HIM INTO THE WALL *9:43-TARDIS- How could I ever forget *9:43Ezio Editore da California Loki scraping against the stadium, but that attack from Dragus messed up it's spin as it's fusion wheel scaped the stadium immensely *9:44Variares 4DSMASH SMASH SMASH *9:44ChaosMonsterKingLOKI EVADE *AND PRESERVE YOUR STAMINE *STAMINA* *YOU CAN DO IT *9:44Ezio Editore da California Loki evades while scraping Dragus keeps moving taking down a lot of stamina while dragus's fusion wheel knocks repeatedly against the ground *9:44Variares 4DBOOST OFF THE STADIUM USING THE GAPS ON YOUR METAL WHEEL TO NAIL HIM *9:45ChaosMonsterKingLOKI RUN AND EVADE HIM *Farewell, Auralightmessmore, Come back any time! *Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! *9:45Variares 4DSKIP ALONG THE GROUND *9:45Ezio Editore da California Good this be the end for Dragus, it's broken fusion wheel is making it run out of speed more and more as it hits the stadium *9:45-TARDIS- LOKI STRIKE EZIO IN THE FACE. HE IS REALLY A THOR PANSIE *9:45Ezio Editore da California it is not spinning smootjhly *9:45Variares 4DSTIOP! *STAY IN ONE SPOT *9:46ChaosMonsterKingLOKI KEEP TO YOURSELF D: *Farewell, Auralightmessmore, Come back any time! *9:46Variares 4DMOVE UP KEEPING YOU TIP FLAT TO SPEED AROUND THE STADIUM TO GAIN SPEED *9:46Ezio Editore da California And Dragus stops but is slowing down greatly *9:47ChaosMonsterKingLOKI EVADE HIM *9:47Ezio Editore da California as it tries to move around the stadium it stops spinning! *9:47ChaosMonsterKingAND PRESERVE YOUR STAMINA *9:47Variares 4D *collapses* *9:47Ezio Editore da California And Loki slowly dies out after! *JOAN *AND *LOKI *ARE THE WINNER * Category:Battles